


When We Kiss

by Hysterical_Mirth



Series: learning to be six [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aromantic 707 | Luciel Choi, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bisexuality, Demisexual Character, First Kisses, Kissing, Multi, Multiple Soulmates, Platonic Soulmates, Polyamory, Present Tense, Romantic Soulmates, reader POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hysterical_Mirth/pseuds/Hysterical_Mirth
Summary: You're still working out what's going on, and how relationships work with five soulmates. But while you're at it, kissing isn't out of the question.--MC is demisexual and enthusiastically physically affectionate. Everyone gets kisses.





	When We Kiss

You come in late. Jaehee always lets you in, even if the sign reads “closed.” You, and the rest, are the only ones with this privilege. You drop your bag, tired arms aching. 

“Your business classes are wearisome for you,” Jaehee murmurs as she presents a mug of coffee. “They will be to your benefit, though. I can help, if you need any assistance.” 

You hum, sipping the sweet coffee. It’s barely coffee anymore, Jaehee always claims, but she makes it just as you like it regardless. 

“Thank you, but I can get through it. They aren’t difficult, they just… Exhaust me,” you tell her, leaning forward. It is more the warmth of the drink than the caffeine that rejuvenates you enough to smile. 

Jaehee returns the expression, her eyes softening. She sits beside you, a polite space between you, but you want to feel the firm of her muscles. Out of all your soulmates, Jaehee is the one who touches the least, but worries the most. 

“Perhaps you shouldn’t be drinking coffee so late then?” She suggests, but does nothing to coax you to release the mug. 

You shake your head and scoot closer to her. “It doesn’t matter, I’ll get to a bed and fall asleep anyway. Caffeine won’t bother me.” 

“No? Hm, I’ve heard of people like you…” Jaehee muses. “But coffee always works on me. I confess, I didn’t like coffee when I first tried it, but I became used to it over time. When I discovered different flavors and ways to make coffee, I started to like it even more. You can even cook with coffee.” 

The way Jaehee speaks, at first a simple observation, then eagerly sharing an interest, she is just…

“So cute.” 

Jaehee blinks; she isn’t sure she heard you right. Maybe you will correct yourself? 

You don’t. You lean against your palm, elbow supported by the table, and smile at her. You’re fully aware of what you said. 

“Ah? I… I’m sorry?” 

“You’re cute,” you repeat, smile wide. “You’re so serious, but when you talk about things you like you become passionate. It’s super cute.” 

Jaehee flushes helplessly, from the tip of her ears down to her neck. She is not unused to bold declarations, Zen and Jumin are both the kind for that, but towards her? 

Romantically? Complimentary? 

From another woman? 

No, perhaps it is a platonic statement, between two friendly women, soulmates getting to know each other. Her mind is the one that mistook the compliment for more. 

“Ah, really cute,” you sigh dotingly. “Do you mind if I kiss you?” 

“Eh?” 

Or not. 

Jaehee flusters, and small, high giggles escape you. This is just as fun as teasing Yoosung. 

“I would like to kiss you, but if that’s not what you like, or you just want to say no, then I won’t,” you explain. You maintain a respectful distance, but wish you were closer, enough to feel Jaehee’s heated cheeks with your own. 

“I…” Jaehee is slow to respond, her brain still processing. Her soulmate… Jaehee had, admittedly, dated before. Men, not women. She had thought, when she kissed those men, there was something wrong that she felt nothing for them, or something right, because they weren’t her soulmates. 

Yet toward Zen she feels no inclination for him in a romantic or sexual sense, no matter the beauty of his dazzling face and body or the way he flirts. She simply admires him as an idol, role model, and friend.

Then you call her cute, ask for a kiss, and Jaehee is aflame. 

“I-I wouldn’t mind…” She finally answers, clenching her fists tight in her lap. 

You reach for them, and she starts, but you keep a gentle hold, and she doesn’t pull away. 

“Relax,” you soothe, stroking your thumbs along the back of her hands. “Have you been kissed before?” 

“Well, yes,” Jaehee admits, “but you, how do you- You’re nineteen.” Her tone is faintly accusatory, and the frown of her brow says jealousy. 

“I am,” you agree easily, playing with her fingers, easing her fists open. “But I wanted to know what it was like, so I practiced.”

Her fingers start to clench again, this time around yours. 

“Did you…?”

“No, I didn’t want to.” 

It’s easy enough to tell what she insinuates by her half finished question; you never have been interested in sex, not with people you didn’t feel so strongly for. Kissing is nice, pleasant and intimate, but sex was even more so. It’s the sharing of your body and everything within it. You only want to share your whole self with the ones who already lay claim to it on your skin. 

It’s not an uncommon desire, if a little old-fashioned. It’s also a good excuse for your lack of libido when people question you. 

Jaehee’s fingers relax once more, and you thread yours through them. You can feel her mild shiver as you do so, and grin at her. She frowns mildly back at you, just shy of a pout, ears red. 

“May I kiss you now?” 

She nods, once and quick, and her eyes dart to your lips and back up.

Slowly, you lean in, your right knee touches her left, and press your lips chastely together. Her lips are dry, but not chapped, and you can smell the scent of her baking on her skin. Just as slowly, you pull away, and the scent lingers. You sigh dreamily, and raise a hand to brush your palm along her soft cheek. 

Jaehee is still for a moment, then tugs you forward with little warning. Your yelp is swallowed by her mouth, lips happily trapped. She suckles on your lower lip, and you’re gone. All you are is a reaction to her every action, desperate to keep up.

Your tongues slide together, and your breathing ratchets swiftly out of control. Her hand untwines from yours, smoothing up your arm. When you catch her lower lip between your teeth, she clenches your forearm.

Her other hand slips around your neck into your hair, fingers tangling and pulling, enticing small noises for her to lick up eagerly. 

A sharp jingling throws you apart, and you shriek as Jaehee’s hand is caught in your hair, tearing out strands before she can stop herself. 

“Sorry! I’m so sorry!” She babbles, face blistering red as she shakily untangles her fingers. 

Jumin’s face is carefully blank as he holds the door open. Outside, looking through the window, stands Yoosung, gaping and frozen in a step. 

Jumin sits across the table, prim and graceful. “You left the door unlocked,” he informs you.


End file.
